Ice Heart
by Tiaa xox
Summary: Elsa, has fled. Jack watches as the mysterious angel moves on. After an accident he helps her with her powers and she lets someone in for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is for people who ship Elsa and Jack, sorry if it isn't that good, I write then up on my phone and then edit them on the computer, please let me know what you think… It's down there, well you know where BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**_

She was pale. She was blonde. Her eyes were blue. They sparkled. They showed innocence. If only people knew. Behind this, seemingly, beautiful covering lay foul, evil and uncontrollable coldness. But nobody would ever know that. For they would always see her as Elsa.

Anna although beautiful in her own respect did not possess the striking, stunning and perfect manner of her elder sibling. Anna was clumsier, less elegant, bolder and a lot more childish. She believed that because she was a princess she would find her prince. They would dance all night, talk and laugh and by the end, they would be so utterly in love, marriage was a must. Pfft, love… No it would be alcohol intoxication. How else does a man seem so perfect as the night moves on?

However the coronation party was now in full swing. Elsa looked around for her sister… sure they didn't speak… Hadn't done that since the accident. But Elsa still cared and felt the need to protect Anna, she was young and rather silly if she was to be honest with herself. Then seemingly out of nowhere.  
"So Elsa, I think you should erm, do something… I mean when was the last time that- Sorry, I am-Is that a chocolate roll…" Anna walked off with a strange and mysterious man in tow.  
"Guard, I want you to keep an eye on that man, there's something not quite right with the way he is acting-"  
"BOO! Only me again, yeah can you bless my engagement… Please?"  
"Engagement? To him? But Anna… You can't marry a man you've just met."  
"You can if it's true love… But of course you wouldn't understand that. You're not capable of that. You shut everyone out… Stop and listen to me god damn it!" Anna yanked the glove off Elsa's hand. The following seconds seemed insignificant. There was Elsa and Anna. Then a flurry of ice. Then Elsa was gone. Across the water into the wild.

Meanwhile, someone stood in the tree watching the increasing ice and the escaping angel.

_**Yeah, they might seem slightly different from the films, but I think Anna is going to be rather wound up, shut out all her life and the one thing she wants is denied, so I made her angrier than in the film please, review and all that stuffs! Until next time my pretties!:)))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello there! Well I have no excuse but i did try and upload this yesterday and the electric went so yeah... well done electricity. This has been edited a lot and stuff so i hope you enjoy... Do all that stuff below if you feel like it, it helps a lot! Until next time!**_

Elsa ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. She didn't know what to do. She was stranded in the middle of nowhere. No one was around. If she was a commoner she would have had a higher chance of survival but a royal? She had not been taught for these situations, she had been taught to be a lady, a proper, trim and formal lady.

Jack needed to introduce himself he knew it. The woman was shivering, pale and looked extremely out of place but how could he introduce himself, he stood on the branch pondering when he fell forward, finding himself attached by the shirt to the branch below. Elsa turned around to see what had just happened and she saw him. A young man, smiling awkwardly at her and waving a pale arm around, the tree seemed to be holding his blue shirt but it was slowly ripping.  
"Who are you?" She demanded, she was trying to put across her authority but she couldn't help but smile as she looked up on the funny sight laid out before her eyes.  
"I am-" The tree ripped his shirt and he fell forward, face planting the snow that quilted the ground, he sat up and brushed himself off, he had wished for a more formal introduction this, one that didn't make him look like a fool, "I am Jack Frost and you are?"  
"The woman you were watching from a tree. You do not need to know my name but I will now leave and pretend this never happened. So long Mr. Frost."

Jack watched as she walked off leaving him stranded in the snowy meadow, and the next minute he made a decision to follow her, not knowing how it would change her life or his own.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING BAII BAII BAII MY PRECIOUS.**_


End file.
